Where The Heart Belongs
by Sarah1106
Summary: Leah has changed since she left La Push, but now that she's returning after 3 yrs away at college will everything she worked so hard to forget come back to haunt her? Or will this new werewolf with a scary past be all she needs to give love another shot?
1. Chapter 1

I walked out of the building with a bright smile on my face. Ever since I left La Push and went to college in Port Angeles I've never been happier. Don't get me wrong! I miss a lot of things about La Push…I miss getting to see Seth and my mother everyday. Although I was a very….angsty…ok lets be honest I was a TOTAL bitch.

I feel bad about it now actually. I mean the break up with Sam was devastating though, especially since he imprinted on Emily and right away they got together. It hurt deeply…but I've actually learned to let it go. I'm going to school for psychology, I want to be a counselor to misguided youth. It's helped me learn a lot about myself, after I got a scholarship it wasn't hard to leave. I mean the pack didn't hate me, but they didn't enjoy me either. My mom didn't understand me, I was holding Seth back and I couldn't be happy until I could get away from it and rethink everything, and now I definitely have and I have to say it's totally refreshing.

I'm definitely not the same girl I was…after I quite the pack for college I grew my long velvety brown hair back out, I started wearing makeup, and dressing better. I mean I learned to love myself…but now that Summer vacation is finally here, I just can't wait to go back to La Push and try to make some things right. Mainly with Emily, we used to be like sisters, and after the whole thing with Sam…I just don't know… I want to make things better though. I need closure for myself and I think they do too. I kept walking and thinking and then all of the sudden I crash into what feels like a brick wall.

"Oh hey! Shit…I'm so sorry are you o.k.?," the voice said with concern.

"Umm…yeah I think so…," I say and end up looking into the most gorgeous blue eyes I'd ever seen. Right then my whole world twisted and the Sun meant nothing and the only thing that did was the gorgeous eyes in front of me. We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever, but when we looked away it wasn't nearly long enough. Then I knew….I had just imprinted….Wow so this is what it feels like…

"I'm so frickin' sorry. Are you ok? Do you feel any pain? Maybe you should go to the nurse." He said his voice really worried an full of concern.

"Oh no uhmm I'm fine. See not a scratch," I say dusting off trying to calm him down, seeing him upset hurts me too…wow this could get really complicated…Jeez now I REALLY feel bad for Quil, he imprinted on a little kid, they're always getting hurt and crying.

"Are you sure…?" he said still not believing me.

"I'm fine don't worry." I say and feel him relax.

"I'm Chance…Chance Beckman," He said all James Bond-ish. I couldn't help but laugh, even though usually I would feel really uncomfortable with a stranger.

"I'm Leah Clearwater" I say smiling at him. He smiled right back just as much, but I'd say more.

"I know this is really lame and kind of weird…but can I have your number…so we could go out sometime maybe if you weren't busy..?" He asked nervously.

I smile again and blushed.

"Yeah totally, I'd love to" I quickly write down my number and give it too him and feel shocks run up and down my spine as our fingers touched. I could tell he felt it too since he jumped a little. I giggled. JEEZ when does Leah Clearwater giggle….this is madness

"Well, I'll definitely call you Leah" He said and smiled brightly before walking away.

The second he left I let out a GIGANTIC sigh. Phewww he likes me too! That's a relief. What would have happened if he thought I was ugly or something…a hurt ran through my chest and I realized it was the imprint. But then I quickly replaced the thought with another of us holding hands and a happy light feeling took me over and I felt like singing…

Wow…who knew imprinting could be so…so…beautiful…

I smile and sigh at the thought.


	2. Chapter 2

I made my way through the crowds of people to my car. It wasn't new or anything, far from it actually, but hey it gets me places right? I unlock the door and sit down, I feel a longing in my chest as if I'm missing something…something really important. Jeez really imprint? I try not to think about it by thinking about when I'm going to take off for home. Hmmm…I should probably leave tomorrow, I need time to pack and get ready. I make my way to my little apartment that I have been able to afford for the past 3 years. It pains me to know that this will be the first time going home since I left all those years ago.

But I know I'm ready for this now, I'm ready for life. I say smiling thinking about Chance and our life together. I'm just being pathetic now…I manage to pack up my clothes, and put them by the door. I then heard a low grumble and realized I hadn't eaten since this morning. You're probably wondering why I'm not dying by now to eat. Well since I moved I stopped changing, I didn't want to hear their thoughts, and I thought it would be easier.

Since then I've almost gained back my normal temperature, I run at 103 degrees most days. Which is amazing, and I think what really helped me move on is that I started having my period again, meaning having children was now a possibility again. I was ecstatic the day I found out. I mean it really seems like my life is falling back in place. I'm the person I should've been if werewolves never existed and everything was fine again. And that's all I ever really wanted right? And now that I have Chance, I mean it's just like my life is mine again. I smile at the thought of being back in the reins and controlling myself for once.

I decide it's definitely time for some much needed sleep and change into my p.j.s, wash my face, brush my teeth, and get into bed. After about five minutes I slip into a calm and relaxing sleep with dreams of Chance

(Chance's P.O.V)

As I'm walking down the steps I'm thinking about the new changes to my life. Things are crazy right now, I found out who my dad is, after he died and left me a house on a reserve in La Push. I moved their, so I could be closer to my college, then after a few weeks. Then one day I feel so angry and so sick at the same time…I just burst into a gigantic frickin' wolf! Some good came from that though I mean I met some awesome guys who explained everything to me.

There's Sam, he's the pack leader, he's kinda serious but I've gotten him to smile a few times. Jacob, he's pretty cool he's Beta, he is more relaxed then Sam and he's kind of been like my mentor. Seth, we actually don't get along…It's a long story, but it ends with us both losing our tempers and getting into a huge fight. Everyone was really shocked, because supposedly Seth is the good natured one. Yeah right, he's a total prick. But whatever. Paul, he's actually a really good guy, we get along like brothers so that's really cool. Embry and Quil, they are really funny. And the pups are cool to hang out with and give a hard time to.

All of the sudden I smash into something and they fall. I look down to see pools of chocolate staring up at me, and the next thing ya know. BOOM. She's my world, my light in the darkness, the pb to my j. I immediately feel terrible that I knocked her down. And stutter out some apology. I felt my chest kind of hurting as she assured me she was o.k. Finally I let it go and helped her up, I couldn't help myself I had to know who she is.

"I'm Chance…Chance Beckman," I said all James Bond-ish trying to be funny. When she laughed it was like an angel's. This woman is amazing. Her long brown hair swayed behind her shoulders.

"I'm Leah Clearwater," She said. That was a beautiful name for an Amazingly beautiful girl. I knew that, that name was going to rule my world for the rest of my life.

"I know this is really lame and kind of weird…but can I have your number…so we could go out sometime maybe if you weren't busy..?" I asked nervously hoping she wouldn't be creeped out.

She smiled again.

"Yeah totally, I'd love to" She wrote down her number and as she gave it to me lightning bolts ran up my nerves and I jumped a little. She giggled and I smiled brightly. She had the most amazing giggle.

"Well, I'll definitely call you Leah" I say trying to keep the conversation from turning awkward. I then had to walk away to control myself. As I got back to my motorcycle. I felt like a new person. Wow this is just crazy. I think this is what Sam told me he had done to Emily, imprinting. Hmmm this works for me. I smile and take off for La Push with a cheesy grin on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chance's POV

As I reached La Push I ran full speed to Sam and Emily's house where most likely the pack would be at hanging out. I don't know if I should tell them yet…I mean they're gonna be total assholes about it as usual…Hmmm what to do…

Leah's POV

I wake up the next morning with a smile on my face. I feel so warm and just I don't even know how to explain it. Yet at the same time I feel like apart of me is missing. This imprinting crap is seriously complicated. I walk over to my bathroom and hop into the shower, hoping to wash a sense of confidence into me, because I was definitely not feeling it.

I walk over to my closet and grab the outfit I left out of my suitcase. I wasn't sure what to wear honestly, so I just decided on a pair of dark wash jeans and a purple baby doll top. I then decided to just put on some black flip flops. I mean it's just La Push right? I walk over to my bathroom mirror and decide to blow dry my already straight dark mane. In the end it turned out really pretty so hopefully that's a good omen for today.

I then grab my cell phone and car keys off the table and carry my suitcase to the car. I could feel my stomach already getting nervous. Jeez I am Leah Clearwater! I am a confident young independent woman…I can do this! I hope…I put my things in the trunk and start it up, and begin driving my almost two hour drive back to the place where my hurt began…La Push.

After I passed through Forks I could feel it all start hitting me. What if they still hate me. What if they don't want anything to do with me. What if they don't remember me. Wait, that's impossible…I was the bitch of La Push. Hmmm…we'll see I guess. I pulled into my old home's driveway very slowly. The wind chimes sang in the wind, while the rocking chairs creaked lightly. I got out of the car deciding to face my fears head on, I then grabbed my suitcases and walked up the porch.

Should I knock? Nevermind it's my house too right? I open the door and walk in quietly. "Mom?…" I say waiting for a response. After a few minutes I hear my mom singing in the kitchen and I drop my bags off at the door before moving to the kitchen quietly. I see her and she hasn't changed a bit. Still just as happy and carefree as she was three years ago. The day I left doesn't count in that time. I see her turn to me and her eyes go wide as saucers before screaming at the top of her lungs and lunging at me. She pulls me into a tight hug and holds me like I've been gone for decades not three years.

"Ohhhh Leah I've missed you!", she says while kissing my cheek and hugging me again tightly.

"So have I mom, I've missed you so much, I'm so glad to be home" I say without even thinking about it.

All of the sudden the door bursts open and Seth and Embry race into the house with worried looks on their faces.

"Sue are you alright!" Embry yells as if we aren't near him. Jeez he hasn't changed.

Seth just stands their with a shocked expression on his face before grinning madly and hugging me tighter than mom had even thought of. I hug him back just as hard. Out of everyone I think Seth has been the hardest one not to see. He's my little brother. He might be Mr. Sunshine 24/7, but I love him anyways.

"Oh Seth, I've missed you" I say almost in tears. Hey I can't help it!

"Leah…is that you?" Embry asks quietly.

I look up at him smiling brightly, it probably scared the poor guy. He's not used to my new ways. I laugh in my head at the thought.

"Embry you haven't changed a bit" I say walking over to him and hugging him lightly. The shocked look on his face. PRICELESS. It's good to be home.

"Wow…Umm..Leah…this is…different" He says awkwardly unaware of what to say.

"I know, but hey give me some credit, it's been three years" I say letting go of him.

"Wow…I just…wow…" is all Seth can say.

I smile taking in the sight of everyone.

"You have to come to Sam's to see the rest of the pack! Everyone has missed you!" Seth said almost shooting out of his skin.

"Ummm…" I say not sure if I want to see Sam or Emily yet, but I'm going to have to anyways…"Sure…I guess that's cool." I say.

Seth grabs me by the hand and practically drags me out of the house while my mom bounds for the phone to call Charlie and all the elders. Wow things really haven't changed. I laugh. Embry follows behind with a shy smile on his face as Seth and I finally reach the cozy little cottage I used to practically live in.

We get to the door and Seth walks right in of course dragging me again behind him.

"Uhh Seth I think I can manage walking by myself.." I say trying to give the hint.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I'm just really excited" He says blushing.

Everyone is in the living room watching t.v. the whole pack is there. Sam, Quil, Jacob, Paul, Emily, and Jared, wow this is weird seeing them all together again.

"Hey guys look who's back in town!" Seth says bouncing up and down pointing to me.

"Umm…Hey guys.." I say shyly and weirdly enough blushing.

The guys all looked up at me shocked. Jake was the first to get up and walk over to me followed by the others. I couldn't help myself, Jake was like my closest friend before I left, he really understood me.

"Jake…" I say smiling at him.

"Leah your back…" He said grinning. I ran over to him and hugged him tightly, I have NO CLUE where all this mushy hugging crap is coming from.

"Wow…this is odd…" Quil said of course to ruin the moment.

"Wow Quil still the same old Quil I see" I say and smile at him.

Then Emily walked in from the kitchen and saw me of course not before dropping the plate of muffins she was holding in the process, I thought I saw the boys' hearts shatter right there. Wow…Nothing really has changed.

"Hi Emily" I say trying to lessen the awkwardness.

"Leah, wow, you look great, I've always loved your long hair" She said breaking into a smile lightly.

"Thank you, it took awhile, but I grew it out again" I say shyly.

"That must be a beast when you phase though" Quil cut in.

"I actually stopped phasing since I've been away at college, it's unnecessary and well it's kind of a burden, not much terrain ya know" I say explaining.

The boys' faces were shocked, as if they had no clue what life was like without phasing, well let me tell you it's GREAT.

"I mean everything's back to normal pretty much, but I run a little hotter than normal humans and well I mean…some other stuff too…" I say getting quiet at the end not wanting to tell them about imprinting.

All of the sudden the door opened and a voice like heaven speak.

"Ok you guys I can't keep it a secret, I IMPRINTED!" the voice spoke.

We all turned to see who it was and my heart stopped. It was Chance! His blue eyes shining brightly as he walked into the living room. He froze instantly when he saw me and blushed deeply. My heart beat loudly against my chest at the sight of his blush.

"So…you imprinted that's awesome" Embry said smiling trying to tease him. I'm pretty sure he knew by the eyes we were making.

I felt my heart drop when the realization hit me. He's apart of the pack, he's tied to La Push soil. Wow…Life is cruel…

"Leah…what are you doing here?" Chance said finally finding his words.

"Leah is here for the Summer visiting, she's my sister ya know, but it's cool she already knows about the pack she's apart of it" Seth says happily.

"I WAS apart of the pack Seth…" I say correcting him, I have no plans of rejoining, my life is finally working out..sorta..

"Wait you're one of us? You're the girl shifter?" He said shocked.

"She wa-" Seth began before Sam interrupted him with a glare.

"Thank you Seth, but I believe Leah has a voice. Now how do you two know each other." Sam asks suspiciously.

"Well…we met at college actually…well we kind of bumped into each other you could say…" I finally voice.

"Yeah…It actually only happened yesterday…" He said trying to be subtle about telling them the imprint. Wow. I couldn't help but laugh at his failed attempt to hide it from me. He looked at me and it was like his eyes were dancing. Wow. This is intense.

"So…this is cool…" Quil cut in.

"Chance I would like to speak with you outside. Now." Sam said in his Alpha voice as if he was angry. Jeez…he needs to stop talking to Chance that way or old Leah is gonna drop in for a second. I could feel myself shake lightly. Oh no….I thought I was done with this….I can feel tears almost start up, I don't want to be this again, I just want to be me again!

Chance's POV

I hear Sam use his Alpha voice, and I was pissed. I feel myself start to shake and when I look over at Leah my heart sinks. I can see tears in her eyes and I start to feel my inner wolf get upset, I feel like I'm in a cage, there's too many people and not enough space. He wants to break free and comfort his mate, he wants to rip Sam's throat out for upsetting her. My imprint. My world.

"Chance you need to calm the fuck down…This is not what you want to do…" Jacob says trying to calm me. But my inner wolf only feels more threatened. There's too much noise, and too many people surrounding me and Leah. I need her near me now. So that I can protect her from everything and everyone. My shaking gets stronger and more intense.

"Chance you need to get outside, please" I hear Leah's voice plead and feel myself being soothed slightly. I move towards the door while everyone follows me. I open it and run outside trying to calm down. I really don't want to go wolf right now. I start pacing and clenching and unclenching my fists. Thinking solely about Leah, her eyes, her lips, everything that is her.

Everyone stands on the porch waiting for me to calm. I see Leah walk towards me. I push myself to calm down faster, I don't want to lose control. I feel her hand touch my shoulder as the others tell her to get back.

"It's ok, you can calm down now, everything's fine" She says and I feel her hand rub my back gently. Almost immediately I go from 1000 to 0 on the anger scale. I stop pacing and turn to look at her. She doesn't look disgusted or angry, not even sad, she just looks…understanding.

I immediately pull her into my arms and hug her tightly against me. It's crazy what imprinting can do to you. I just feel complete when she's near me. And holding her close to me is like heaven. I breath in her woodsy vanilla scent and sigh. This is how my life needs to be from now on. Leah is everything, she's all I need in life. I just hope she realizes this too.


	4. Chapter 4

Paul's POV

Wow…today has officially been deemed awesome. Chance imprinted, which at first I'm not going to lie, freaked me out. I didn't need him acting like some love sick zombie over some chick. That is until I found out that this chick was the one and only…Leah Clearwater, biggest bitch in La Push. I LOVE IT! Leah and I might not get along the best, but I admire her feistiness. I might have already imprinted, and don't get me wrong Rach is my world. I love her more than anything. But Leah Clearwater…well…she is the definition of delicious.…

Chance needs a girl like her to keep him on his toes. Many didn't understand why him and I got on so well from the start. However I think it's obvious. I'm a total hothead, I'll admit this, I get pissed a lot, but I can control myself quickly after when needed, but Chance…well let's just say that Chance is a little different. He usually is pretty easy going, but not a lot of people see his angry side. It honestly gave me a shock when I first saw it.

When he moved here a couple months ago, I was a little suspicious. He always acted so…peachy. So I, being Paul, decided to push his newly made buttons and well let's just say after asking if his mom was good in the sack…he snapped. Next thing you know, I see this gigantic black and white wolf running at me full speed, teeth bared, and eyes filled with hell. I was sooooooo impressed. After we fought it out for awhile and finally calmed down we called a truce. And since then we've been best friends. We respect each other, because we know what it's like. We are practically the same guy just a little different. And believe me if Leah ever heard me say that, I'm pretty sure I'd be castrated with a rusty spoon…Haha that means she'd have to touch it!

Sam's P.O.V

Who the hell does Chance think he is! I AM THE ALPHA! I am the boss and he needs to learn that! Does he think he can sit there and be all lovey dovey with MY Leah and get away with it! She was mine first! That stupid son-of-a-bitch better get it through his head that Leah will never love him like she loves me!…

Jeez…I sound like a prick…but still! It wasn't my choice to be with Emily. I loved Leah, and I had our whole life planned out. We were going to buy a little cottage on the outside of La Push. I was going to go to college and become an architect. She was going to be a stay at home mom and look after our kids…our kids. We were going to have two boys and a little girl. The boys' names were going to be Levi and Harry. Our little girl was going to be Lilly and I was going to spoil her rotten. We were going to have everything we ever wanted. She was going to be waiting for me at night when I got home from work. We were going to live together and grow old, and then die together, because we loved each other too much to go on without the other. We were going to be each others everything…

And now it's all gone! I was given this curse and because of it I lost the only person who ever loved me unconditionally without magic, my Leah. I imprinted on Emily and that was that. Everything, all my dreams with Leah. Gone. Stolen from me! I had to watch my Leah turn into a sad crumpled image of what she was before. But I still loved her. I love Emily, but Leah was my everything. Emily is what is holding me to the ground, but Leah was the dreams that were taken from me. It's like being shot in the foot and getting a band-aid and a kiss to heal it.

Now Chance thinks he's going to take what I lost. He thinks he is going to be the man I wanted to be. He's taking everything from me! He' taking my hope, he's taking my future…he's taken My Leah. Now how in the Hell does he think he is going to get away with that! How can he think I'm going to let him? Well after today, let me tell you something, this is not over…He's not taking everything from me…No way…

Seth's POV 

This is BULL! She's my sister! He's my enemy! This is soooo wrong. Why would fate do this to me? He thinks he is soooo frickin' cool just because he is bigger than me. Just everything about him pisses me off. The way he walks into a room acting like he owns it. The way he flirts with all the girls, even the taken ones. The way he tries to act like the good guy when he's the bad one. It's wrong!

And now…grrr…Now he thinks he can toy with my sister's heart and emotions, I don't think so! Not on Seth's watch. Leah and my mom are all I have left in this world other than the pack. I had to watch as Leah fell in love and was broken. I had to sit in my room every night as she cryed and screamed in her sleep. I had to bring her food to her, because she was to much of a wreck to come to the table and eat. I HAD TO MAKE HER EAT! I took care of her and then Dad died…

That was the day Leah and I phased. You want to know why I phased? Because the second Leah did I knew it would only cause her more heartbreak. She was going to be an outsider in the pack. So I snapped. I was supposed to protect her. I was supposed to make sure nothing bad happened and I failed. Well I won't be failing again, there is no way in heck this douche bag is going to break my sister's heart. No way. She my sister, she is my best friend. Ever since she left…I just couldn't stand not knowing she was o.k. if she didn't call me everyday I was nervous.

When Leah came back she just looked…refreshed, like the old Leah was back. She's finally herself again and I'm not going to let Chance ruin that for her. My family is finally back together and this time that's how it's going to stay. No matter how intense this imprinting stuff is. I know Chance, he is going to play her like a violin and then bang the closest blonde in the room. That's Chance, but I'm Seth. I'm going to show him not to mess with my sister. Even if he hasn't yet he will. And I'll be watching like a hawk, waiting to swoop down and take his ass out.

Chance's P.O.V.

I can't believe I just did that. She must think I'm a fucking loon! Some how Leah had managed to drag me out into a meadow where daisies and wildflowers were growing wild.

"I'm so sorry Leah…I just…I just snapped," I whimpered looking down ashamed.

I feel Leah's smooth hand go under my chin and pull my face upwards so my eyes meet hers. They were like pools of warmth, I'm drowning in them and I love every second of it.

"Chance, it's fine, you don't think I snapped? Jeez… I was the queen of that! I couldn't go a week without getting into it with either Paul or Quil." she said making me chuckle lightly at the thought of her putting Paul in his place.

"Still, I'm supposed to be in control, I could've hurt you…" I said trying not to think about the scars on Emily's face from when Sam lost control so many years ago. How could I have been so stupid? So careless?

"The key word is could've, you didn't though, we can't dwell on what you could've done otherwise you'll never be happy with what you did do. You reacted perfectly fine. I mean if Sam would've acted like that to me back in the day…I would've torn his ass up" She said laughing. Although there was some seriousness behind her laughter and I'm not going to lie the thought of her tearing Sam to shreds was a definite turn on.

"You're awesome, I hope you know that," I say smiling, but awesome didn't compare to what Leah was. She was beyond that, she was my everything and then some.

"I know" She said and giggled lightly. Wow she is adorable.

"I think it's your extreme humbleness…I mean really it's so becoming" I say laughing before reaching down and out of instinct knew exactly where to run my fingers across to make her squeal with laughter.

"Nooo! Don't do that, I'm ticklish!" She said inbetween laughs.

I couldn't help but grin like mad as the smile across her face made my heart swoon. I kept it up tickling her until we both ended up tripping and falling onto the ground. I made sure however that she landed with her head on my chest and not on the ground.

"Wow, it's really pretty out here, I used to come out here when I was upset. I used to do that a lot actually" She said blushing and hiding her head in my chest.

"Well I'm here now so we can come here together when your upset, and I'll let you vent all day if you need to, whatever it takes as long as we end up like this" I say and smile looking up at the clouds. I never really noticed them until now. I mean I saw them, but I didn't really 'See' them.

" I hope you know I'll hold you too that Chance" She said and the way my name rolls of her tongue makes shivers run down my back. I haven't felt that in awhile considering I run at 108 degrees.

"I hope so" I say and wrap my arms around her tighter pulling her closer to me, I just feel right with her in my arms. I've made a lot of mistakes in my past, but I once heard from an amazing girl that if I dwell on what I could've done I will never be happy with what I did do. And I intend on making that girl the happiest she's ever been, everyday for the rest of our lives.

Leah's P.O.V

Wow…so this is what they meant about finding your soul mate. I thought for the longest time that I had been cheated from mine, but now I realize that I have him, and there's no other place that makes me happier than right here in his arms…


	5. Chapter 5

Leah's POV

After a few hours Chance and I finally stand up and start walking the long walk back to Sam and Emily's. We don't mind though, because the longer we are just by ourselves walking, the longer we don't have to face the others. I'm not saying I'm regretful or anything like that, just simply the fact that the others just don't understand us. We are the outsiders. Weirdly enough though I love that fact, because it means that Chance and I are each others and belong with no one else.

Not that after we imprinted on each other we wouldn't completely be one anothers, it's just…I don't know. We understand the loneliness and the desperate need to finally be able to trust someone fully. I mean sure I grew up in La Push and I used to have a lot of friends here, but once Sam and I broke up, I felt like there was no one left for me, like I wasn't worth loving so I stopped loving myself all together. At that point I was just sad and depressed. Once I transformed I just couldn't escape, the sound of Sam thinking about Emily constantly made me grow bitter, because I used to be his Emily.

And what was worse was that a lot of the people in La Push forgot who I was, the old Leah Clearwater. I suddenly was Leah "The Bitch of La Push" Clearwater, and with that came nothing but anger. I began believing that if I was a total raging bitch others wouldn't even attempt to come near me and therefore realize that I was dying on the inside. It was a very dark time for me. I didn't think that anything could get better. All I could focus on was how badly hurt I was, so much so that I couldn't even think about trying to heal.

But one day it suddenly hit me while I was sitting on the cliffs. What if I just died? Would people be happier without me? My mom could go out in public without being ashamed of how badly I treated people. My brother wouldn't have to try to be cheery at all times to try and help me out of my depression. Sam and Emily could move on without any more snide comments or thoughts from me. The pack would finally be free of me. I would be free of myself and the hurtful thoughts that plagued me. It would just be easier… So I walked back to my house thinking of all the ways to do it. It would be harder, because of course I'm a super-healing shape shifter. If I sliced my wrists enough in the right places could I die? Maybe if I filled my tub with water and took a bunch of sleeping pills…could I drown? The thoughts were running through my mind fast.

Then I thought of the look on my mothers face if she had found me or if Seth did. I couldn't kill myself in our family home. That just wouldn't be right to make them live there when my dad and I died there. My dad. I killed him. I didn't mean to. I shoved the thought back to the very back of my mind trying to focus again on my death. I would go do it somewhere out of the way. By then I couldn't even think straight I was so hyped up about everything finally ending, my pain, sadness, and anger just poofing away. I need to speed things up I thought as I entered the house. I went to the medicine cabinet and grabbed a bottle of Vicodin my mom kept around for when we came home hurt. My brain wasn't even fully functioning by then I couldn't think at all.

I transformed and put the bottle in my mouth before taking off towards the cliffs, I mean they were like my home nowadays. I couldn't hear anyone in my head, or maybe my thoughts were just so loud and scattered I couldn't focus on any other voices. I finally knew how I'd do it. It would be simple and easy. Take the bottle of pills, then just let my foot slip from the edge and I could be free. I didn't even leave a proper note, I just scribbled Sorry onto a paper that was laying on my desk. I think that was all that could be said. I finally made it to the cliffs when I was tackled full blown to the ground by a giant russet wolf. I fought back though, this was my chance to let my pain slip away! I had to fight. I tore back at it viciously, but I was so crazed by then, that I couldn't even fight properly. The wolf, or should I say, Jacob, pinned me to the ground.

"CHANGE BACK NOW!" Jake alpha commanded.

Without even thinking I changed back. The jig was up as I saw Jake grab the pill bottle that now lay on the ground. He had this look in his eyes that I don't ever think I've seen before. I mean they were so…vivid.

"How could you…How…I just…AHHHHH!" Jake bellowed as I sat on the ground with my knees pulled up to my chest. Tears of regret, sadness, and anger, flooded down my cheeks.

"Do you know how selfish you are! I mean what were you thinking! Do you know what would've happened if you hadn't changed and let me into your mind! You'd be dead Leah! You would be floating to the bottom of the ocean dead!" Jake kept yelling with tears starting to stream down his face too.

"Do you even care how badly it would hurt everyone? Do you care that Seth and your mom have already lost Harry? And now you'd be gone too! Do you care that Quil and Embry would miss the hell outta you! They might not show it all of the time, but they love you Leah! We all do!…Do you even care that I would lose one of the most important people in my life…you're my best friend Lee…" Jake said sitting next to me and pulling me into him tightly. I was bawling like crazy by now, I didn't even think about what I was losing if I had done it. Just about the pain that would be gone.

"Jake…I'm so sorry, I just got to thinking about everything bad that has happened and how everything seems so wrong and different than it used to be. I miss the old me Jake, and it kills me to know that I'm never going to be her again. She was perfect, she had her father, she had Sam, everyone loved her, she was gorgeous, she didn't know anything about this..this…curse. This curse has taken everything from me Jake, it's taken so much from everyone. But it seems like they atleast got something in return, they all got to imprint, they found they're other half. They are going to have their fairytale. And I'm going to die a lonely old hag!" I cried into Jake's soaking wet shoulder.

"Lee, listen to me, you are not going to die a lonely old hag, I promise. You're going to find that lucky bastard who gets to be your other half, that gets to share your life. It might take some time, but I know that if there is anything good in this world you will find him. But Leah, you don't need him to be happy either, you can be just you and be happy. Don't focus so much on what your missing, focus on what you're gaining. Think about it, you've gained a pack of brothers, and you've gained a best friend who loves you more than anything and needs you to help him through life, and without you, who knows what stupid things he might do" He said laughing and lightening the mood slightly.

"I can't believe I almost gave up Jake, I was so close to just ending everything. You saved me. I'd have to say if I'm doomed to be a werewolf for the rest of my life, atleast I have you to keep me slightly sane. I love you Jake, you're so much more than my best friend, you're my brother. You've been there even when I didn't think I wanted you to be. And every time I needed you…Thanks" I said as my tears dried and I hugged Jake tightly. He really has been there for everything. He understood my pain and sadness.

After that we just hung out by the cliffs for the rest of the night, ignoring all the howls, everything. That was the night Jacob Black saved my life. It was that night that I decided I wasn't going to be the hurt and angry Leah anymore. I was going to be Leah Clearwater, I was going to start healing. Then a few weeks later I moved to Port Angeles and started college. Which leads us back to where we are now. Walking back to Sam and Emily's house.

Chance and I laced fingers as we walked and the feeling of his skin on mine made my soul burn white hot and my heart beat faster. The most amazing thing happened in that second, I heard his heart skip a beat. I know it's a simple thing and it's really not that big of a deal to most people, but I'm not most people, and hearing his reaction to me made me smile full on. It feels good to know I can pour my love into Chance and know that he's giving back just as much, with Sam it was different, he was broken, and I fixed him, right before he broke me of course and left the pieces to burn.

With Chance I just want to run and scream and I don't know…do cartwheels? It feels so amazing to be loved back by someone who you love more than life itself. I look over at Chance and see that he's staring at me and I blush. He leans down and pecks my cheek before chuckling to himself. God I love that man. We finally were approaching Sam's and I felt him tighten his hold on my hand slightly. We then walked up to the already open door and walked in to see all of the guys still there lounging around as usual. Seth immediately looked up at me and smiled before turning an eye to Chance and frowning deeply. What those two had against each other, I haven't the slightest clue, but something's up.

"Hey Lee, Chance. So what's on your two's agendas today?" Jake asked trying to cut through the tension.

"Well I was just going to make sure all of you knew we got back, and then I think we were going to go watch movies at my house" Chance said casually.

"Jeez you two are so social" Quil said sarcastically, before beginning again.

"I mean hey, maybe I would like to spend some time with her too, since she's only been gone 100 years" Quil said with that stupid grin he always has on.

"Well maybe if you were more interesting she would want to spend time with you too Quil" Chance said raising an eyebrow and smiling.

"Well we ALL can't entertain her in the same way you can" Quil said being a perv.

"Damn right you can't, cause I don't share my Leah" he said smiling and pressing a kiss on my cheek sweetly as I blush and look away, but enjoy his attention. All of the sudden a low growl broke through the room and we all looked over expecting it to be Sam, before realizing Sam was outside with Emily and the growl was coming from Seth.

"Get you hands off my sister, Chance, or I'll shred you right here" Seth growled again this time more threatening.

"Oh really? Well I'd love to see you try kid" Chance said while slightly taking a step forward.

"Stop it you two! I'm not going to deal with this stupid immature crap right now! A girl can only take so many fights in one day. So if you two are going to fight, then you better be prepared for me to step in" I said and growled looking at both of them warningly.

I mean I love them both, but can't they just leave each other alone? They're both going to be apart of my life, whether they like each other of not. That's just how it is, and all they're doing is succeeding in stressing me out. I mean what side do they expect me to choose? I love Seth, but Chance is my other half. Chance is my other half, but Seth has always been my little brother. I have to protect Seth from Chance, but at the same time I have to protect Chance more than anything. I can't let him get hurt.

"You're lucky as hell you're Leah's kid brother or I wouldn't be so quick to back off…this time" Chance ground out.

" And you're lucky as hell that Leah can take me out or I'd already have a nice wolf pelt to make a rug out of." Seth sneered back.

They both just glared at each other for what seemed like forever before they both started calming their heartbeats. I swear nothing in my life comes easy. I felt eyes on me and looked over to see Jake giving me a sympathetic look. I nodded and sighed before walking over to him to get some normal nonviolent conversation. I felt Chance tense slightly as I moved away from him.

"Hey Jakers" I said and sat next to him on the floor while he was seated on the sofa next to Quil and Embry.

"Hey Lee, so how glad are you to be back?" He said smiling sarcastically.

"Overjoyed my dear, overjoyed" I quipped back at him sarcastically.

A small growl could be heard and I of course knew it was Chance and just rolled my eyes. I looked at Jake and it looked like something passed through his expression, but it left as soon as it showed up.

"I seriously am starting to think something is in the food you guys are eating, I mean jeez…First Sam goes off the handle, then Seth and Chance try to fight, what's next, is Embry going to start proclaiming his undying love to a tree?" I said laughing at the mental image.

"Hey, I heard that!" Embry said pretending to be hurt.

"Aww I'm sorry Embry, if it helps, know that I would support your decision even if it was a tree…or cactus, your choice though" I said smiling innocently at Embry.

I once again felt eyes on me and I looked up to see Chance's eyes burning into mine. They weren't his usual smiley blue eyes that I love, but instead a deep sapphire shade that sent chills up my spine. He was looking at me like…I don't even know, I wasn't sure if he was mad or severely turned on. But I knew that it excited me in more ways than one. I kept trying to look away, but there was no way that would be possible. His eyes didn't look away either though. It was the most weird and intimate moment I think I've ever experienced in my life. This imprinting deal is stronger than I thought wow. Finally I was shaken loose from his eyes by Jake, who was shaking my shoulder lightly and calling my name.

"Lee?…Leah?…hello are you there?" Jake said trying to snap me out of it.

"Yeah sorry, I'm just still really tired from the drive I guess…" I said trying to convince Jake.

"Maybe you should go home and lay down for a bit, you're of no use to us if you're just spacing out the whole time" Paul said weirdly, as if he noticed the whole eye connection thing.

"Umm…yeah your right, I'm really tired" I said pretending to yawn, trying to give an excuse to get away from all the guys including Chance, I need a moment to think and calm myself down from all the craziness.

"Well I guess I'll see all you guys later" I said.

"No special goodbye for your bestest friend on Earth?" Quil said in a baby voice.

"Well of course, Love ya Jake" I said smirking at Quil.

"Love ya too Lee" Jake said laughing at Quil's face.

"That is sooo not right" Quil mumbled.

I walked over to Quil and pinched his cheek and then said in a baby voice "Bye bye Quil". and then walked over to Chance and the look on his face…Just wow…I kind of started getting nervous.

"Bye Chance" I said and bent down and kissed his cheek. It felt like everyone in the room was silent, which was really freaking me out, because these boys are NEVER quiet.

"Goodbye Leah" He said shortly like he was like holding something back. It made my heart hurt to know he was upset at me. What did I do? I gave one last wave and made my way out of the living room and to the door. I gave Jake a sad look while he seemed to be zoning out.

I walked out the door and started making my way towards my house, but then decide to take the long way through the trees, because I don't really feel in the mood to talk for hours with my mom yet. I got a little ways into the tree line before I heard crunching leaves behind me.


	6. Chapter 6

Leah's POV

The sound made my already on edge body flood with adrenalin.

I immediately turned, hoping to see some rabbit or even a deer walking behind me, but nope what I saw was way worse…nothing. It's always when you see nothing that something bad happens. Hey I watch the horror movies of today thank you very much! I kept looking for a few seconds, making sure it wasn't some smaller animal like a mouse even. However, nothing was there, nothing at all.

I turned around to start walking again, I'm really starting to long for those hour long conversations that my mother had in store for me. Hell, compared to this, I'd rather be stuck in a small room with Quil all day listening to him jabber. I mean I know I'm pretty much on the top of the list when it comes to things that go bump in the night, but it's different when your in my position. Just walking through the forest alone.

I heard another twig snap and immediately whip around to see Chance standing there shirtless with a pair of cutoff jeans on. His eyes weren't that playful blue, they were an almost black sapphire color. My heart started pumping, I didn't have any reason to fear Chance, I love him. Something about him though was just darker.

"Hey Chance, what's up? I was just on my way home" I said trying to break the tension.

"I know" He said in almost a pained whisper.

"Chance, honey, what's wrong?" I said trying to calmly talk to him and not show my anxiety.

Chance took a couple strides forward and was in front of me in no time flat. I briefly turned and realized I was backed against a tree. When the hell did that happen!

"How can you stand there and pretend you care about me? Hmm? I saw how Black was looking at you, and that wouldn't have nearly bugged me as much if you hadn't almost immediately left my side to sit next to him" Chance said while his 6'4 build was staring down at my 5'9.

"No, do you seriously think Jacob and I are having some sort of a thing? I haven't seen him in two and a half years. He is my best friend, no, he's more than that, he's practically my brother." I said starting to get annoyed at him.

"Oh what the hell ever Leah! Can you honestly tell me that Jacob doesn't have feelings for you! Have you seen yourself! Most of the boys that aren't imprinted do! But that doesn't even keep the imprinted ones from fantasizing about your body." He said acting like I was crazy.

"Well you should know I don't care about those boys Chance! You should know that the most they will ever be are my pack brothers! And they are going to have those fantasies! No matter if we are together or not! You just need to stop letting it bother you!" I said getting angry.

Chance started to shake lightly as he repeatedly raked his hand through his hair. I love him and he thinks I'm going to sit there and cheat one him with boys I've known my entire life. Ya right!

"That doesn't give them the right to think about you that way! You are mine Leah Clearwater! We are bound together! Why would you tell another man you loved him huh? Did it occur to you that maybe I didn't like the attention you were giving him! No of course not, because Leah can go out and hoe around if she wants to, but Chance is going to stand by her anyways!"

I was fully shocked by the words that just flew out of his mouth. His eyes were black now, no sign of the blue that I love. I felt tears well up in my eyes. How can he stand here and call me names and then expect me to be with him forever? Uhhh this is so complicated!

"Chance, I will say this once and once only…If you call me a hoe ever again I will show you what a hoe is, you got that? Another thing, how do you know I want to belong to someone who's going to act like this? And Jake saved my life, I do love him and I would do anything for that boy, I would give up my life for Jacob Black, end of story…Oh and one more thing…" I said in a deadly tone. I walked to him and kneed him in the groin. He immediately dropped to the ground holding himself.

"That's for being a dick" I said and went wolf, I then began striding back to my mom's house.

Wow. That was pretty frickin' intense. My heart started to burn as I reached my house and my inner wolf began to whine out for it's mate. Well your mate called you a hoe, so you can wait a bit. I turned back nude of course, remembering my split clothing all over the ground back there. Jeez… I really liked that bra too. Grrr…why did he have to make me so mad! I miss him. That's just pathetic Leah, shape up. He was at fault and he got what he deserved, a swift groin kick. Good job Leah.

On the bad side though I phased for the first time in 2 and a half years. The last time was with Jacob, but he really needed me to run with him. And like I told Chance, if Jake needs me I'm there. What was up with Chance's eyes? They were so…cold…I miss my Chance. I snuck into my room very carefully and took a shower, trying to scrub away that feeling of loss that was eating at me. As I stepped out reality slipped back in and my heart started throbbing again. What is with that! He deserved it…right?

I dressed myself in some purple shorts and a black tank top, before pulling my long wavy hair back into a ponytail. I walked to my bed and flopped down. I need him. But he hurt me. Errrrr! What do I do! And what was up with what he said? Jake doesn't like me. He's after Bella right? Even if he wasn't, we just…I don't know? I heard a long low howl ring in my ears and I slowly got up from my bed and walked to the window. I looked out of it and saw a flash of silver and black in the tree line. Was it Paul? Nahh he is completely silver. Maybe a pup? Well if it's a pup I need to warn him not to come so close to the house, it's dangerous with Charlie staying over here sometimes.

I slipped on my flip flops and lightly walked down the stairs and to the door. I let myself out, but didn't lock the door thank god. Jeez…it's kind of cold out here weird seeing as I'm a werewolf, but since I haven't been changing it's helped my temperature lower. I hope today didn't ruin everything I worked so hard for. I walked slowly to the tree line and whistled. Hopefully attracting the pup's attention and he'd come in. I saw a huge silver wolf with black paws and muzzle approach. It whined when it saw me. The weirdest thing was the wolf's eyes were blue, just like Chance's. I scratched behind the wolf's ear and it closed it's eyes and sighed happily. I then put two and two together and got a sad look in my eyes, the gorgeous wolf before me was Chance.

"You shouldn't be here, Charlie could've seen you, and after today it's none of your business to protect this place or me." I said almost bitterly.

The wolf whined again putting it's tail between it's legs. It looked at me as if telling me to stay there. It took off into the forest and a few minutes later a very buff and shirtless Chance appeared. The look in his eyes were a mixture of sadness and shame.

"Please, Leah, just listen to me." Chance practically begged.

"Why Chance? What's going to change between us. Words and…actions…can't be undone" I said sadly.

"Listen please, I've never been in this situation before. I have never once let someone in. Not even family Leah. You are totally different than anything I've ever went through. I just wish that I could take back some of what I said, it was just me projecting my insecurities onto you." Chance said desperately.

"I know, Chance, but I have been in this situation before. I've loved so deep it hurt. I picked up his pieces, I fixed his heart and he swore it only belonged to me. We thought we were going to get married, have kids, and grow old together, but none of that ever happened! He instead imprinted on my cousin only two weeks after taking my virginity. All he could say was I'm sorry it wasn't my fault, but that didn't help the fact that everything I loved left me." I said on the verge of tears.

"Leah.." Chance started but I interrupted.

"No Chance, he left me! He didn't care about me! He broke every promise he ever made me! I wanted to die Chance! I would've welcomed death with open arms! And I even tried once three years ago…that was the day Jacob Black saved my life, that was the day I realized I had to try to forgive and heal. I finally did, and then I met you…And I thought you were different, I thought you knew what it was like to love something so much and then have it ripped away, but then you can turn on me just like them…" I said letting tears fall from my brown orbs.

"Leah…I love you, and I'm not Sam. I'm never going to be Sam. You're it for me. You want to know why your brother hates me? I used to sleep around a lot, get into bar fights, the works. I was a mess. I know what it feels like to lose someone you love to this transformation Leah. I didn't want you to think I was a monster so I didn't tell you. The night I turned was when my mom's boyfriend and I were getting into a fight. He had beaten her again and she wouldn't do anything to stop him, not even when he used to hit me. I was so angry that I snapped and changed right there and killed him on the spot, I was so angry all I could see was red and I didn't know…I didn't…I didn't know that she had tried to get in front of me to stop me from killing him. By the time I realized it was her…it was too late. I killed her Leah. I killed my own mom, because I couldn't control myself." He said tears streaking down his moonlit face.

"I ran for weeks, I didn't know what to do. The cops assumed I had been killed along with them and my body was never found. I couldn't even go to my mom's funeral, not that I deserved to. I finally reached the La Push border and was met by Jared and Paul. They finally calmed me down to where I could change back. After I told them what happened they told me I could join their pack, I managed to get a job at a mechanics shop and they are paying for me to go to college, which is where I met you. When I saw you on campus, it was like I was done being the person I was before, and now I was someone else, someone so much better. I didn't want anyone else. All I wanted and still want is you Leah" He said finally letting it all go.

I couldn't help myself I moved forward and touched his arm his my hand and felt shocks run up and down my arm. My heart skipped a beat and my stomach flipped. My inner wolf cried out again in sorrow for her mate.

"Chance, why did you freak out yesterday?" I said calmly looking into his blue eyes, the ones I love.

"I don't know…the whole Seth thing had me on edge, and then when you stood by Jacob instead of me, I felt…jealous. Like I was reminded that I wasn't good enough for you. Plus, I'm not going to lie I'm very possessive of you Leah. My wolf is half of who I am and I can't help that, when he senses your away and can smell other males, especially male wolves, he freaks out. He wants to start shredding people to get to you. It's a very powerful pull, and he makes it even worse. And then when you told Jacob that you loved him…It was a done deal. The wolf doesn't care if Jake is a good guy or not, he just knows that he can't smell you without smelling Jacob. The love part hurt me though, I don't want to share that part of you with anyone, I'm not used to it yet. I'm so grateful to Jacob for saving you, but I don't want to share you quite yet." Chance said finally letting his feeling out.

"I'm glad you told me all of this, I really am. I mean I honestly just kind of thought you were being a jerk, but I want you to answer something honestly for me." I said wondering how I was going to word my question.

"Absolutely, ask away" he said slightly smiling as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Umm…when I look into your eyes their this gorgeous sea blue color, and then when we were at Sam's and I was with Jake I noticed they were this darker sapphire blue, and then when we were in the woods…they were almost black…why do they do that?" I asked curiously.

His smile slightly dropped into a light frown, and it looked like pain flashed through his eyes. I felt bad for asking him, but I couldn't help myself, I need answers. He finally began to get this thoughtful, yet shameful look on his face.

"I just…It's kind of…alright…When I am fully in control and my inner wolf is content my eyes are that sea blue. That's the color I was born with but when I started changing they were always that dark blue almost black color. When my eyes turn to that sapphire color it means I'm on edge like they would be that color if another guy was trying to flirt with you or if you touched another guy for too long, it means the wolf is starting to get upset, and depending on the level of it I can either calm myself or they'll go blackish, which means the wolf is more in control than me. When that happens you'll know, because I'm more impulsive I don't really think things through when I say them. It's like taking all the thoughts out of my head and screaming them. I can't really control myself, Sam says I should be able to over time, but because I'm only half Quileute he's not completely sure, in fact I really shouldn't have changed at all." Chance said waiting for my reaction.

"Well I kind of think the whole changing eye color thing kind of hot, I mean at least I'll be able to read you better" I say trying to brighten up the mood. By now I've totally forgiven him. I mean I love him, I can't really help it.

Chance smiled brightly when he heard that not only had I accepted his darker side, but I complimented his hotness. He then turned the smile into the smirk and put his hands around my hips and pulled me closer to his body. The heat between us was almost unbearable. I wanted him right now.

"So you think I'm hot?…" Chance smirked as our foreheads were touching and our lips so close they were practically on each other already. I let a low growl out of my throat without thinking.

"I never said that, I said your eyes were hot, which doesn't include you " I said smirking at him also. The sexual tension was building like a wildfire.

"Well what I'm about to do to you doesn't involve our eyes, so you're going to have to settle for this" He growled back playfully before crashing his lips down and onto mine.

The feeling of his lips on mine raged through me like nothing else I had ever experienced in my life. Shit, I thought Sam was a good kisser? Poor Emily, she's really missing out. I felt myself being pushed against a tree forcefully, if I wasn't as strong as I am, I'm pretty sure that would've hurt a little. I smiled into our passionate kiss, I could feel his teeth bite down lightly on my lower lip, demanding entrance. It felt really nice to be the more submissive one in this department, I mean not that I couldn't be aggressive, but it sometimes feels nice to let someone else take control. I played a little hard to get and denied him entrance, however Chance growled and let on of his hands grab mine and push it to the cloth covering the area I had assaulted earlier. I gasped and he entered before mumbling in a husky voice.

"You so owe me for that"

I giggled lightly and began letting my hand massage the cloth while he moaned into my mouth. I felt his lips travel down my neck, sucking and nipping the skin, this boy was amazing. I moaned out loudly as his teeth bit down a little harder on my sweet spot. We were totally about to surpass making out when we heard a door slam shut and realized Seth had probably just got back from patrol. We hesitantly pulled away from one another but kept out foreheads touching as we breathed in each other's scent.

"I love you Leah, your mine and no one else's, I mean it, after that I don't think I'm ever going to let you out of my sight, mine" he growled lightly.

Usually that would piss me off, I'm Leah Clearwater! I am an independent woman, I don't need a man in my life. However, I knew that was a lie now, I needed Chance, more than I needed air.

"I love you too, I'm ruined now I hope you know, I'll never be able to be with anyone else, and if you think for one second that I'm going to let you go, then you're a dumbass, I'm yours, but you better know your mine too, and no ones going to be able to take you from me." I growled back just to show him I meant business.

"Lee, anyone who is stupid enough to try and take you out isn't worth the time anyways, besides I love you, and you're my mate now, for life, jeez that sounds weird, but it's the truth." He said smiling playfully.

"Oh what have I gotten myself into?" I say pretending to be overly dramatic.

"Whatever you love me" Chance said and kissed my lips again.

"You're an ass" I say defeated, and pretending to pout.

He just rolls his eyes and pecks her pouted lips before running back into the forest to transform for patrol. Leah made her way quietly up to her room and sighed. Today was a great day.


	7. Chapter 7

**One word…wow…to all of you AMAZING people who reviewed my story or even just read it I 3 you so much! I never thought I'd get so much good feedback! It makes me want to put out more chapters, but even if you don't review that's totally cool, because you're still reading it, I wrote this story because I love Leah, she's so underappreciated and just isn't understood in my opinion in the books, I love S.M. for writing the series, but if I had done it. A lot more Leah, and A LOT less Bella, no offense to her, but she's just kind of boring to me. Leah is just Aww-mazing! So thanks for reading my rambling, I just had to write a thank you though ****J **

**Chance' POV**

**I don't think I've ever loved someone like this before…I loved my mother, but look what happened there. I remember the nights I used to lie awake listening to him beat and rape my mother. I felt so helpless. I wished my dad was alive, my dad was awesome. He died when I was 11 years old, he was murdered when he was riding the subway one day. He was only 31 when he was killed, he had so much to live for. I remember just sitting in my fort we built together thinking of all the old legends of our people he used to tell me at night, why did those thugs choose him out of all of the people on the subway to kill? He wasn't dressed up in a suit or anything, he didn't have anymore money than anyone else, so why him? **

**I used to think that it was my fault that he was killed, which makes no sense but as a kid I guess that's what you do, blame yourself. We used to live in Detroit, maybe we were just asking for trouble, I mean that place has murders happen everyday. When he was alive we lived in this cozy house kind of out of the city, more towards the suburbs. He didn't want me involved with any gangs or drugs so he worked two jobs to pay for the house. My mom was a stay at home mom, she used to bake things and sing while she did. It was so perfect and at the time I never knew things could change. I was so stupid and naïve then. **

**The day it happened I don't remember much, I think my mind sort of repressed it. I remember my mom in the kitchen singing and washing dishes, and I was at the table working on some homework. Then the doorbell rang and my mother answered it, then I remember her falling to the floor and shaking, bawling her eyes out. I'd never seen my mother cry before that day, and little did I know that it wouldn't be even close to the last. Then we were at his funeral and everyone was crying and hugging me. I didn't hear they're voices though, I just blocked everyone out. Mom had explained to me that Dad was gone, and that he wasn't coming back. She said I'd see him again someday and that we'd all be happy like before. **

**After a few months my mom couldn't find a job that was good enough to pay for the house, so we had to move. We moved out of the suburbs and into the city. Leaving behind the place where my dad had played catch with me in the yard, the place my dad had shown me how to ride a bike, the place where I grew up. All for some scummy little apartment in the city, if that wasn't bad enough a couple of months later my mom began drinking, and she stopped singing, I remember her bringing home a different guy every night that would just be gone in the morning. **

**After a few years of her bringing home random scum off the street she finally went ahead and picked the scummiest she could find. His name was Jerry Hansler. He was just a loud mouth in the beginning, ya know, making my mom get him a beer every ten minutes, calling me a snot nosed brat, the usual. One day though it all changed, he came home from work like every night, he worked at a fast food place somewhere, he had this look in his eyes like he was a mixture of drunk and just…crazy. My mom and him started fighting over her not paying for his gas bill or something, and the next thing I knew she was on the floor. She had a huge handprint across her face, I was stunned for a few seconds. It only got worse, every night he'd come home and eventually end up beating the shit out of either my mom or I.**

**I tried to pick the most fights, because I didn't want him to hurt her. I was supposed to take care of her now that my dad wasn't here to protect her. That scum bag didn't care though after awhile he'd just get bored of hitting me and then move onto the couch for some TV. time. After that he made it a routine to go into their bedroom and lock the door, what happened there I never could stop, I tried so many times. I was disappointing my dad, I was supposed to be the man now, but instead I was just a coward. This went on for a couple of years. Every morning when he'd leave for work, I'd ask my mom, "Why don't you just leave him?" and she'd answer back the same thing every day, "He's just stressed out right now, don't worry things will change soon", then she would kiss my cheek and walk into their bedroom carrying a bottle of schnapps. Finally one day I just stopped asking her, because I knew that things were never going to change.**

**Four years, six months, and three days later it all changed. That was the day that I finally snapped. I was sitting at the table, I had just turned eighteen two days ago, I was so happy I could finally leave and take my mom with me, we would finally be free of this bastard. My mom was in the kitchen cooking supper for when Jerry got home. The door swung open at around 6:00 PM and Jerry entered. The first thing he did was he told my mom to get her ass busy and bring him a beer. I tried to remember that I was going to be taking my mom and me out of here soon so I just ground my teeth and kept my mouth shut. I guess she didn't move fast enough, because soon enough he was shouting at her calling her a whore and then finally hit her across the face. **

**I couldn't control myself anymore, "Don't talk to her that way and never touch her again!" I said firmly. He then laughed without humor before saying, "Oh really? So you're going to try to tell me what to do in my house? No punk bitch little snot is gonna tell me how to talk, and maybe you'd know that if you weren't as big of a dumbfuck and your fucking dad was, he deserved what he got!". That's when I snapped, a piece of me just broke and the next thing I knew I was this gigantic wolf and I was shredding Jerry. It felt so good to finally get him back. I heard a long scream, I cleared my head enough to see that not only was Jerry dead, but I saw my mom with wounds all over her body and she was barely breathing. I tried to speak but I couldn't it came out as a whine instead. I walked closely to her and lied down next to her with my head on her hand. All I could think of was I killed the last person who ever cared about me. I could hear my mom's breaths become heavier before they finally stopped. I let out a long howl, I lied their all night crying inside this wolf body that was now my own. I had no answers. No place to go. I was alone. That's when I remembered what my dad used to tell me. The legends of the Quileute. Before I knew it I was running away and headed towards La Push, Washington. Hoping that something would start making sense.**

**I would never let anything happen to my Leah, no way in hell. If someone every tried to harm her they wouldn't live long enough to see it through…**

**Leah's POV**

**I woke up in the morning feeling like electricity was running through all of my nerves. I smiled as I thought of last night, Chance's lips on mine, my pace quickened with excitement. What is that boy doing to me? I smiled and grabbed some clothes to change into before running to the bathroom and starting to strip down for a shower. As I looked in the mirror I gasped. **

"**Are you kidding me?" I said shocked.**

**There were large love marks covering the right side of my neck and down my chest. Chance is so dead when I see him. My lips were still slightly swollen and I just sighed. What can I do about it now right? So I just finished stripping and jumped into the shower. I could smell Chance's scent on my skin and I loved it. I finished up my shower before stepping out and drying off. They were still there just as big as before. Wow one of the downsides of dating a hormone stricken werewolf I guess. I applied a ton of makeup over the marks and slipped on my denim shorts followed by a more covering shirt than I had prior thought needed. I blow-dried my hair and straightened the bangs. I decided makeup was a must and applied some eyeliner, mascara, some blush. I then walked to the kitchen and saw a note on the table.**

_**Leah,**_

_**Went to Sam and Emily's for breakfast, you're more than welcome to join and just in case I'll save you back some food. By the way you might want to hurry, because I will be trying to hold back food from these guys, so I give it like 15 minutes max.**_

_**Love Your Favorite Lil' Brother,**_

_**Seth**_

**I smiled down at the note and decided that I had nothing better to do right? So I grabbed my keys and drove over to the little cottage nestled in the trees. I walked over to the front door and decided against knocking so I just went on in. What I saw was anything but pretty, the boys were eating like they had been on the brink of starvation. Nothing's changed their that's for sure. I smiled and walked over to Seth. Of course I admit I looked around for Chance first, but he wasn't there yet. **

"**Seth, my favorite little brother, where is my food?" I said as my tummy rumbled loudly. He gave me this guilty look, like a child with their hand in the cookie jar type of look, before he pointed to his stomach and smiled sheepishly.**

"**Really Seth? You rock at saving food" I said sarcastically. I sat down in the last empty chair and pretended to pout as the boys rubbed their full tummys. Assholes. Right then I heard the door open and close and heavy footsteps entered the kitchen. I was to busy pouting to notice Chance standing behind me with his eyebrow quirked in question at the other boys. Again my tummy growled and I groaned. I then felt myself being relocated, and by relocated I mean someone picked me up and placed me on their lap, but by the scent that surrounded me I knew it was Chance. **

"**What's wrong, is someone a pouty pants this morning?" He asked playfully.**

"**I'm not a pouty pants, but your going to be if I'm not properly fed soon" I said growling lightly ignoring the other guys at the moment. Chance's smile only brightened before he placed a bag on the table and pulled out a breakfast sandwich and an apple juice for me. I quickly scarfed down my sandwich and drank my juice as the others started talking to each other. When I was finished I looked up at Chance and smiled like a little girl on Christmas.**

"**Did I ever tell you how much I love you" I said snuggling in closer to him. Which made his heart quicken lightly. **

"**Oh whatever you only want me, because I feed you" He said jokingly.**

"**Aww you know that's not true, I love you because you're nice enough to bring me food when my brother decides to be a pig and eat mine" I said kissing his cheek. He laughed and wrapped his arms tighter around my waist pulling me closer to him.**

"**Ehh good enough for me" He laughed and started twirling a strand of my hair around his fingers.**

"**Can you guys try not to make me throw my breakfast back up, please and thank you" Quil said in fake disgust.**

"**Oh whatever Quil, atleast he's not a pedophile" Paul said smirking at Quil's face.**

"**Oh yeah, well atleast, I'm not doing my alphas sister" Quil said back thinking he was being witty. We all burst out laughing.**

"**That is my point exactly" Paul shot back still smirking.**

"**Aww come on guys, that's seriously not cool, that's my sister!" Jake whined.**

**I look over to the normally giddy Seth and see that he is glaring down at his plate like it killed his pet fish.**

"**Seth are you okay?" I ask concerned.**

"**Just peachy" He sneered back at me.**

**I was completely taken aback by his comment, usually Seth is the fun easy-going one and now he's just being a jerk. **

"**Ok…" I said feeling slightly hurt that he snapped at me.**

**Chance's arms were now securely around me as he glared over at Seth. I tried to keep this from escalating by getting Chance in conversation with me. **

"**So what're you going to be doing today hun?" I asked him trying to catch his eyes in mine and keep them off of Seth.**

"**Well I suppose I'm going to be wherever you are" he said finally looking away and smiling at me.**

"**Well…what if your presence is not required?" I said playfully.**

"**Hmm…Then I suppose I will have to follow you anyways, don't you remember what I said last night?" he whispered into my ear, as I thought about last night chills ran up my spine, causing my heart to skip a beat. And I'm pretty sure he was thinking about it too because he growled sensually into my ear. I couldn't help but to giggle and blush.**

"**Really? I'm trying to digest my food! And I can't be turned on and digesting at the same time, it just doesn't work!" Quil said after seeing Seth start to shake after he heard those words escape Chance's mouth. Sam was gone long before now, in fact I haven't seen him since Chance showed up. In fact the only ones left at the table were Paul, Quil, Seth, Chance, and of course me. **

"**Wow Quil, whole new level" was all Paul could say as he tried not to laugh and keep a straight face.**

"**I'm leaving" Seth said in a dangerously low tone as he stormed out of the house and slammed the door behind him. **

"**Well sorry to leave you pups alone to cause trouble, but Rach needs me" Paul said before waving and getting out the door. **

"**We should go to the beach" I said trying to get the mood happy again. **

"**Actually I have to get heading home too, but I have a slight, tiny, little favor to ask of you Lee" Quil said with a puppy face on.**

"**What is it Quil?" I said in a fake sighing way.**

"**Well…I have to go help my grandfather clean out his garage, but at the last minute Claire's parent's needed a babysitter, so I said yes, I have to help my grandfather today, but I need someone to watch Claire…" He said hoping I'd get the point.**

"**You want me to watch your imprint? Wow I'm actually flattered, this is major for you" I said actually shocked.**

"**Yeah I know, but he really needs me, and I trust you. So please can you?" He said with a pouting face.**

"**Yeah, totally, I love Claire" I said smiling brightly. I felt Chance's arm around my waist and I smiled even more. **

"**Ok, Thanks so much, you know how to do everything right? You know how she gets cranky without her nap, and if she does get cranky, there's a book you can read her in her bag, so you should be all set right?" Quil asked nervously.**

"**Yep sounds like everything's good to go Quil, just drop her off at my house on the way to your grandfather's house" I said smiling. **

"**You got it, thanks a lot for doing this for me" He said with a serious face on, he really cares about that little girl. He then left after I assured him everything was going to be fine. **

**Chance and I laced fingers as we made our way to his truck, I was just going to leave my car here till later then pick it up later. As we got into his truck he turned to me and crashed his lips into mine. I immediately started kissing back, missing the feeling of his lips on mine. Finally we needed air so we pulled back. But he didn't let me move very far away from him, his arm was wrapped securely around my waist.**

"**What was that pleasant surprise for?" I say catching my breath.**

"**Well I had to wait all morning for that, and I am not a very patient man when it comes to my Leah" he said teasing me. The way he said 'My Leah' drove me wild, to think that I was his and he was mine was mind blowing. **

"**Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" I said**

"**Yeah, somewhere between the sandwich and the apple juice" He said smiling at me with that playful glint in his sea blue eyes. **

"**You're a jerk, here I am proclaiming my love for you, and you joke about apple juice, hmm…see if I ever proclaim anything to you again" I said pretending to be snooty and looking out the window.**

**He immediately turned my chin back around so that I was looking him in the eyes. It looked as if he was remembering something and pain flashed over his face, but he covered it up immediately. **

"**Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" He said with a serious look on his face.**

"**Hmmm perhaps" I said still looking up at him.**

"**I love you more than anything and don't you ever forget it, you're my everything" He said looking at me with more love and adoration than I've ever felt in my life. I immediately hugged him tightly against me, I breathed in his masculine scent and sighed. I finally let go and we started driving to my house to change and wait for Claire. When we reached the house, I grabbed his hand and made him stop before he got out. **

"**I want you to know Chance, that I love you too, and I mean I really love you, the kind of love that digs into your soul and won't ever let you quit loving them, you have me forever, I'm yours" I said looking him dead in the eyes before I leaned in and pecked his cheek. I then got out of the truck and started walking towards the door to my house so I could prepare myself for the tornado that is Claire to come sweeping into my house. Such a cute girl, but she's a wild one, Quil's going to have his hands full when she grows up.**

**I got into my house and left the door unlocked for when Chance was ready to come inside. We kind of have these weird moments. I mean not weird in a bad way, but like, I don't know. I think we are both starting to realize that we aren't going anywhere, and it's all real. And that's a lot for two heavily wounded people to take in. As I enter my room I see my windows open, that's odd I didn't leave that open…**


	8. Chapter 8

To everyone who has been so awesome and patient and read & reviewed…Thanks! I think you guys are the reason I've been able to continue this story so frequently, and you guys are kind of like my inspiration I guess haha. Thanks again!

Btw. I think it goes without saying that I own ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! I don't own any of my stories theme. Nope! I'm still a baller' on a budget I guess, but oh well! Lol I do own Chance I guess though, but don't tell Leah!

Chance's POV

Leah and I laced fingers as we made our way to my truck, it just felt so right to be here with her, our fingers entangled and the sun high in the sky. Honestly, before we met I wouldn't have gave a crap one way or another how the weather was outside. With her by my side though, everything is just realer, brighter, and it just made sense. I hope she knows how I feel about her, I mean I know she knows I love her, but I want to make sure she knows that my love is a passionate, undying, and unconditional love.

As we got into my truck I couldn't hold back any longer so I leaned over and crashed my eager lips into hers. After our passionate kissing ended, I could feel that I forgot to breath. I immediately missed our closeness so I wrapped a firm arm around her waist, making sure to let my inner wolf know she was near. Sometimes that thing was just a pain, but in this case I really don't mind.

"What was that pleasant surprise for?" she said catching her breath.

"Well I had to wait all morning for that, and I am not a very patient man when it comes to my Leah" I said teasing her gently. I love being able to call her mine. It was like saying I wasn't alone anymore. It is an amazing feeling.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" she said as my heart jumped.

"Yeah, somewhere between the sandwich and the apple juice" I said smiling brightly.

"You're a jerk, here I am proclaiming my love for you, and you joke about apple juice, hmm…see if I ever proclaim anything to you again" she said pretending to be snooty and looking out the window.

For some odd reason the thought of her not saying she loved me anymore struck me in a way that reminded me exactly of the fact that my mom was never going to say she loved me again either, not that I deserved her love. Pain ripped at my heart and I immediately turned her chin back to look into her eyes.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" I said with a serious look on my face.

"Hmmm perhaps" she said still looking up at me.

"I love you more than anything and don't you ever forget it, you're my everything" I said looking at her, trying to make sure she felt all of my words in her heart. She brought me into a tight embrace and I felt myself hold her firmly against my chest trying to keep us in this moment forever. She let go way to soon for my liking and we started driving to her house to change and wait for Claire. When we reached the house, she grabbed my hand and made us stop.

"I want you to know Chance, that I love you too, and I mean I really love you, the kind of love that digs into your soul and won't ever let you quit loving them, you have me forever, I'm yours" she said looking me dead in the eyes before she leaned in and pecked my cheek. She then got out of the truck and started walking towards the door to her house, leaving me to my sort out my inner thoughts. I love her, and I want everything to be perfect between us, but it sometimes seems like I ruin it, she accepts me though which blows my mind.

I finally decide it's time to go in and see Leah, and wait for Claire to show up, but then what I hear next makes my bones shake, my ears perk up, and the inner wolf growl loudly. Leah's heart starts beating rapidly in a state of panic. I immediately skip the front door and jump into her window. I don't see anything out of the usual, I run to Leah's shaking figure. I then smell it, a male wolf, but theirs so many emotions that are in the smell that I can't really make out who exactly, but I know one has been in this room. Then I look at the bed and see a single rose and a card.

I feel my anger rising, how dare someone break into MY Leah's home, and leave her things as if she were their's. LEAH IS MINE. My inner wolf was already trying to come out, but I pushed him back to where he was just raging, and pacing. I let my hand lean down and swipe the note off the bed, I then opened it slowly.

_My Love, _

_Basking in the warmth of your smile _

_And the music of your laugh _

_I feel your tenderness _

_Your oh so witty mind_

_I don't know why god blessed me _

_With such a friend as you_

_But it makes my pleasure complete_

_And very happy too _

_The way you always know me _

_And exactly what to do _

_When my loneliness gets me down _

_And I'm so very blue _

_The way you see into my soul _

_And looked behind my eyes _

_But I have to hide my feelings _

_And put on a disguise _

_Leah_

_My Love_

_My Sun…_

My teeth clenched, I could feel myself shaking violently. I knew I was going to phase in about two seconds so I gave Leah a quick look of sorry, before running full blast and phasing on my way down from the window. My wolf was set free and my eyes were glazed with a mixture of jealousy and hatred. Who would try that stupid shit? Whoever it was is as good as dead…

Leah's POV

My breath immediately hitched as I reread the last few lines. Who would write that to me? By the smell I knew it was a male wolf. I wonder…I began making a list inside of my mind. It couldn't be Quil, he loves Claire to death. And Paul has Rachel, so that's a no. Jake's my best friend, so that's a no. Jared has Kim, definite no. Seth is obviously out. Sam? Embry? Hmm…Sam has Emily, but he seemed to think he still had claim. Embry, hmm, that's odd, I guess I never really gave him any thought. Who knows though and there are other wolves around, but how would they know me?

For the love of god, I hope Chance is under control. He really doesn't need to go off starting random fights with the pack over this. Knowing Chance. He would. I immediately dropped the note back onto my bed and ran down the stairs. As I opened the door though Quil was standing on my doorstep with little Clair looking up at me with her big toothy smile. My heart tried to calm.

"Hey Leah, thanks again for helping me out with Claire" Quil said smiling.

"Umm yeah, no problem, umm…if you maybe see the other guys, can you tell them to stay away from Chance for awhile. He's not in the best mood right now." I said trying not to sound as upset as I was.

"Yeah, of course, what's going on though?" He said curiously.

"Oh, nothing major, he's just a little upset." I said trying to be vague.

"Yeah, that's Chance, but I'm sure you can handle him" he said smiling and letting Claire run over to me as he leaned in and gave her a hug before saying his goodbyes.

"Bye bye" Claire said in her cute little voice.

I decided to try to cheer up and focus on Claire. Chance is going to do what he's going to do, and hopefully he's going to take out some steam on a tree or something.

"So are you ready for the beach?" I asked Claire, smiling. She nodded excitedly and we began walking towards the beach.

Claire has a gift of being able to talk hours about pretty much any topic. She just has to give you a smile and your pretty much putty in her hands, poor Quil, he never had a chance. I try to keep my worry from showing and upsetting Claire. I mean she doesn't understand what's happening. As we got to the beach I felt my nerves slowly start to calm. Something about the waves and the calming sun running across my skin just seems to put me in a more optimistic mood I guess.

I let Claire play around in the sand as I sit on the beach watching her naïve attitude towards the world fill me with some peace. I wish I could have held onto that a little longer than I had, but being a wolf and protecting a whole village of people is not for the light hearted, especially when the enemy is the undead. The Cullens, well my attitude towards them used to be disgusted and repulsed, but I think now I have to say my only thoughts are those of respect. Them giving up human blood is like wolfs giving up our right to shift. The Cullens and I seem to have that in common.

I've always liked Carlisle and Esme, they both seem the most human to me. Esme is too kind to hold a grudge against, that's for sure. Carlisle helps our wolfs a lot and has saved our lives before. It would be ungrateful to hate him. The pixie one is pretty nice, a bit to hyper, but nice. Jasper, honestly I used to kind of have a thing for him. Weird, I know! He's just…I don't know, he seemed to really understand my bitter emotions, and the fact that he helped them calm a little was a plus.

Emmet, he is a bit of a lug, but I like him a lot more than I used too, but I'm also a lot different than then. Rosalie, is well, Rosalie right? I don't not like her, I just don't particularly enjoy her either. Edward and I used to really have problems, because Jake and him both loved Bella. Bella, grr…I still don't like Bella. Old habits die hard. Jake deserves so much more than some tease coming in and playing with his emotions! He deserves a girl that is going to love him and take care of him and make sure he is happy. She could never be that girl.

I suddenly felt a weight drop onto my lap followed by giggling. Aww Claire. I laughed and tickled her tummy, I could tell she was getting bored at the beach so I asked her if she wanted to visit Aunt Emily.

"Hey Claire, do you want to visit Auntie Emily? I bet she has goodies!" I say knowing the goodies part would get her.

"Yahuh!" She said and jumped up, grabbing my hand and pulling me full speed ahead to Emily's house.

Unknown POV

She is gorgeous. Look at how the sun highlights her long, silk, raven hair. The way her tanned skin glows as she laughs. The way she plays with Claire makes me think of how our kids are going to turn out someday. Leah Clearwater truly holds my heart. She left for to long. I know she needed it though, and she deserved time to help herself. Chance. He isn't a bad guy, he's just not right for her. He doesn't understand what it means to control yourself and to think solely about what someone else needs. Leah has been my claim for years I've made that pretty clear I think. And he thinks he can just come in and take her all because of an imprint? Ha. I don't think so.

Leah loves me back I know she does. I just have to show her that I'm the best man for her. It might be a little difficult, because she thinks she loves Chance, but I can't stay silent anymore, the rose, the note, just a start. She deserves to know how special she is. I love her. She just needs time.

Chance's POV

I have been running for two hours straight, tearing down three trees along my way. My heart is finally starting to drop in rate.

"Leah's Mine. Leah's Mine. Leah's Mine." I repeated to myself trying to remind myself that she loves me too.

"It's obvious this wolf doesn't realize her love is for me alone, she is mine, and I am hers. End of story" I say finally phasing back into human form.

I run over to an old tree that I keep in the woods as a sort of safe haven, just in case I phase while clothed. I grab my basketball shorts from behind it and slip them over myself.

"Leah would never go for some guy who can't even be a man and tell her he loves her, please this guy is nothing but a coward" I say trying to reassure myself again.

"Leah is mine. I am hers. We belong to each other. She's mine" I say with certainty.

"You know talking to yourself isn't exactly what most would call healthy." a voice came from up a tree before Embry jumped down from it.

"Yeah well if you'd have had my day you would be too" I say back roughly.

"Well from what I overheard, someone seems to be a little nervous about having Leah snatched away from him" Embry said thoughtfully.

"Nope, not at all. Leah loves me and no other guy is going to take her from me, she is my everything" I say starting to get agitated at his words.

"I'm not saying she doesn't Chance, I'm just saying Lee left here with a lot of loose ends. You might not be the only one she means everything too" Embry said back still not losing his cool.

"Are you trying to say something Call? Because if you're trying to claim Leah, then I think that you need to stop beating around the bush" I snarled.

"No, Chance, You've got me all wrong. I'm just trying to warn you as a fellow pack brother. Leah had a lot of admirers before she left, and she has only gotten better since she came back, you might want to remember you're not the only determined wolf in La Push" Embry stated.

"You're right, but I am the only one who can say Leah is theirs, thanks for the concern Embry, but I don't need it" I spat before stalking off.

Who does Embry think he is! Seriously! Leah loves me and no matter how hard anyone else tries, she's not going to leave me! I would never let her leave me anyways! She is my imprint. She is my mate. She is my heart. And that's all there is to it. Stupid Embry. Stupid Sam. Stupid everyone!

Speaking of Sam. I think I need to talk to him, this whole card and rose thing has got me pissed and I'm going to get to the bottom of it. One way or another. I have so many new questions about the whole situation. Let me think about the possible wolfs. Everyone.

Sam has shown me that imprinting does not make you incapable of lusting over another. I'd have to say though Embry is not really my biggest suspect. He is a pretty good guy, I think he might know the guy, but doesn't want to out him. I don't like this game playing though.

Paul would never do that to me, I know that for a fact. Jared, yeah right, Kim is his everything. Quil is an obvious no. Jacob is Leah's best friend so I'll rule him out. Sam and Embry…Hmm…I'd give it more to Sam. He has already shown he can't be trusted around her. So that means it's time I pay Sam a visit.


	9. Chapter 9

Leah's POV

I kept a hold on Claire's little hand as we made our way through the woods to Emily's house. Claire was skipping and humming a song that I really can't place. I suppose it must be one of the silly tunes Quil likes to teach her. As we walk I notice the path clearer than what it usually is, it's like the trees have been pushed back. Then I notice it. The trees have actually been pushed back, and over, for that matter. Chance.

It can't be a coincidence, however, I honestly think it would be a lot better for him to tear down some trees instead of people. Wolf people for that matter. I swear he needs to take a total chill pill, I mean I honestly can't see one of the guys actually liking me or even if they did acting on it. They all know the strength of the imprint. Chance and I are imprinted to each other, how much more does he need to feel secure in this relationship?

I heard a lot of sound as I made my way towards the little cozy house Emily and Sam lived in. Why would Sam want to give this all up for me? I mean I know I'm worth something, don't get me wrong, but Emily is too. Emily is compassionate, loving, sweet, docile, and warm. Why would he ever try to turn his back on that? It's madness. Sam has such a good thing going for him right now and he just wants to swoop in and cause drama and pain for all parties involved. Seriously? Not acceptable.

We finally enter the yard of the house and I can already hear shouting and something that resembled snarling. Oh jeez. I drop little Claire's hand.

"You need to stay out here while Aunt Leah goes and sees what is going on. ok sweetie?" I say gently. Her big brown eyes seem so confused and sad but she nods all the same. I lean down and kiss her forehead for reassurance before throwing open the door and running in.

"Stay the fuck away from her Sam! She's doesn't belong to you!" I hear Chance roar.

My nerves start kicking in now. My senses heighten at the scary image in front of me.

"You're not good enough for her anyways! Why don't you do her a favor and hit the road now before you break her heart!" Sam yelled back.

I walked into the living room where Chance and Sam are circling each other in a predatory way. Emily is crouching in a corner of the kitchen sobbing furiously. I rush over to her and kneel down. Her long flowy ebony hair is disheveled and her eyes closed tightly. Her body is shaking with fear.

"Emily I am so sorry, I don't know what's going on. Can you fill me in a bit?" I ask her taking her hand into mine. She nods before beginning.

"Chance burst through the door while Sam and I were watching t.v. on the couch. He started yelling about Sam trying to take you from him and that he was done with Sam's crap. Sam started yelling back saying that Chance was being an idiot, and that he didn't deserve you and that he was a wreck. Then here they are. I snuck into the kitchen trying to avoid the clash." She said frightened.

I immediately pounce back up and start walking over to the idiots that are now almost ready to phase and tear the living room, the house in general, and possibly others into shreds.

"Stop it! What is wrong with you two?," I yelled as I neared the two men getting ready for the battle of a life time.

Neither of them even flinched as they kept nearing each other waiting for the right moment to pounce for the best damage.

"I said knock it off!" I yell again and start to step into the midst of it. I can't take this craziness, it's just so illogical. I mean even if Chance and I weren't imprinted, there's no way in hell I'd be a home wrecker. Neither of them notice me yet, there anger can be felt in waves flowing around them.

"Please, Chance, just leave it alone," I say and try to reach out and touch his arm to make sure he sees I'm there. The second I touch his arm they both phase instantly. I'm so caught of guard that I feel myself get thrown back and then everything goes black around me…

Sam's POV

I'm sitting on the couch with Emily cuddling into my side. Her hand is running up and down my arm as we watch one of favorite shows. The silence is so peaceful and reminds me how amazing my life is right now. I look down and kiss her hair. She mumbles a light sigh. In a matter of seconds the door bursts open and I see a fuming Chance standing there, his face is red and his hands a torn up a bit.

"What the hell? Chance what're you doing here?" I say upset at his disruption.

"Shut the hell up Sam! You know why I'm here! You think I'm gonna stand by and watch you try to take Leah from me! Are you crazy!" He says and begins to walk closer.

"Chan-" Emily begins, but is soon cut off by Chance.

"And you! How can you stand to see him still pining after Leah when you give your everything to him!" Chance yells.

I immediately stand up and walk towards him.

"Don't you ever try to fill her thoughts with your bullshit crazy! I love her more than life, and I just care about Leah, I don't want her like that!" I thunder back feeling my control slip a bit.

"Oh really! Then why have you been telling her to leave me? Huh! Answer that Oh-Mighty-Alpha!" Chance says and comes closer.

"Because I know that you're not good enough for her! She's everything that you can never be! Hell I wouldn't be surprised if you faked the imprint to tie her down before she realizes that you're a douche bag!" I let my temper flare back.

"Don't you ever talk about our love for each other like that again! What Leah and I have is special, it's other worldly! And you know what! Your just jealous that you can never be that for her!" He bellows at me.

"I have Emily, but I'm twice the man you'll ever be and if I wanted to take her I sure as hell could!" I yell in spite.

"Stay the fuck away from her Sam! She's doesn't belong to you!" Chance roars. I know it's going to happen. Soon we'll have to fight.

"You're not good enough for her anyways! Why don't you do her a favor and hit the road now before you break her heart!" I yell back.

By then we're just circling each other, watching each other's movements. We're ready to phase at any moment.

I see Leah run up to us, I can't hear what she's saying though. I can only hear my own heartbeat. I see her go to touch Chance's arm, and my alarm goes off. The human side wants to yell out and warn her not too, but my animal is to strong and is ready to fight. He phases and I can see her horror as his paw slices down her back. As he lands the house shakes and she's sent flying back into the wall. I immediately don't attack. My human side is back in control.

*PHASE BACK NOW CHANCE!* My mind says to his.

But it's too late he turns and realizes what he's done and immediately takes off and out of the house breaking through, and taking the door with him.

I phase back and slip some shorts on, making sure Emily tends to her. I call Dr. Fang immediately. Emily is completely hysterical by now. I just hope that Leah pulls through. In the distance I hear mournful howls in the distance.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note!

To all of you amazingly amazing readers who have left comments etc. Thank you! I'm starting a new story and it's sparked inspiration for this one! Thank goodness, because my writers block was freakin' Riddick! But if your one of my original followers and/or a new one I TOTALLY appreciate the support and lovins you all leave me 3 So thanks a million and 2! Ohh and I'm also going to start posting some new oneshots that I've been working on so look out for those little beauties J

Much love,

Sarah

Chance POV

Oh shit what have I done! Leah…

I immediately phase into my other half. The animal in my soul taking control completely. I rush through the woods shaking my head like a man on crack. The current events taking hold of my emotions that were in utter turmoil. What if she is really hurt? They aren't going to let me go near her…my mate. How dare Sam think he could take her from me…although I know I don't deserve her. Not after what has just happened. I let a long tortured howl out into the night. What if she doesn't make it…? I'll die. She is all I have to live for. She is my everything. Without her…there's no me.

Sam POV

"Emily it's ok, Fang is going to be here soon." I say stroking her back gently as she sobs.

"She was only trying to protect all of us and this had to happen," she said upset.

"She knew the dangers of touching an irritated werewolf…especially one with Chance's temper." I say trying to not sound as upset as I really am.

I look down at the unconscious figure of my Lee-Lee. Her dark long locks brushed out of her gorgeous face. I love Emily, but she will never compare to Leah's beauty. She is my imprint, and I know I can't ever live without her, but Lee is my shining star, the one that makes my night seem to have a purpose. Without her…my light is gone.

I hear footsteps behind me and look up to see the inhumanly perfect face of Dr. Fang.

"We need to get this shirt off of her if I am to be able to assess the damage done." He said with urgency.

Emily immediately rips the last of the threads connecting the back pieces of Leah's shirt together and then pulls it off. The deep long scratches down Lee's back make my stomach churn in despair.

"Hmm…stitches…definitely," I hear Dr. Fang say to himself as he begins to clean the wounds.

When they're finally free of dried blood he begins stitching her up. The sight of Lee's back is gruesome to say the least. Chance is going to pay dearly for this. I need to inform the other wolfs as soon as possible so that they can monitor Chance. He is the exact person who would do something stupid in these circumstances. But to be honest, I've been here. Emily's face haunts me everyday of my life. Chance won't be able to run from the decisions he's made today. The scars will punish him enough…that is certain.

Unknown POV

When I get the news about Leah my heart drops. How dare that idiot lay a finger on my Leah! Chance is nothing but garbage in comparison to her! He will soon learn not to touch what is mine…

Leah's POV

I wake up on a couch that is definitely not where I remember falling asleep at. In fact…I don't remember falling asleep at all. The memories of Chance and Sam come flooding back to my mind in waves. Clare's humming. Chance shouting. Emily crying. Chance phasing. I immediately begin feeling the pain in my back. I cry out a little in pain.

"Leah are you alright!" I hear the concerned voice of Emily come into my ears.

"Ohh umm…yeah I guess…where's Chance?" I ask a bit nervous as to what he's been doing since the injury.

"Well he's in the forest, Sam and Embry are looking for him" She says as a weird look crosses her face.

"So this is what it feels like…" I say in a distant tone.

"This is what, what feels like?" Emily asks confused.

"To be attacked by your imprint…" I say looking into her warm eyes.

"Ohh sweetie" She says and immediately crosses the room and sits on the floor beside me while petting my head.

"The weird part is that I'm not mad at him, I'm just worried that he's going to run off and never come back." I say letting tears begin to wash down my face.

"It's the exact same way I felt when Sam attacked me, it's the risk we take by being with them Leah." She says in a confident tone.

"Is it worth it?" I ask shakily.

"Absolutely" she says without hesitation.

"What happens if he doesn't come back to me?" I ask still crying.

"He will" She says with certainty before standing up and leaving the room.

Emily's words were definitely helping to calm my nerves, but this feeling in my heart still pounded away at me. I hope he knows I still love him.

Just as I begin to think a bit more on the subject I see Jake walk in carrying a teddy bear that said "Get well soon" on it. He looked at me in horror. I don't know if it is because of the wounds or my tear stained cheeks and runny nose.

"Hey Leah, I just wanted to come by and see how you were doing. You gave me quite the scare." He said as he, like Emily, sat down next to me.

"Cute bear." I say looking at the little purple stuffed bear he held in his gigantic hands.

"Ohh yeah, well I thought you could use him to make you feel better if I couldn't" he said remembering the little bear and smirking.

"Ohhh Jake, I'm feeling better already" I say and take the little bear and cuddle him.

"Well I do try" he said and messed up my hair gently while smiling brightly.

"Your such a meanie" I say and giggle before I feel darkness surround my tired mind.

This time when I wake up I'm in my bed. How did I get here? I thought to myself. I try to sit up and feel the pull of the stitches, but manage to stand up. I'm wearing my pajamas? How did that happen? I decide to go down to the kitchen for a drink so I open the door. As I walk down the stairs I see the whole pack minus Chance sitting in my living room with worried looks on their faces.

"I just don't understand what's going on anymore" I hear a confused Quil say frustrated.

"I told you he burst into my home, wrecked it, scared my imprint, and then tore Leah a new one. How much simpler should I put it?" An irritated Sam replied.

"Ok. Ok. What we need to focus on is finding and containing Chance before something stupid happens." Embry says.

"Pshh…to tell you the truth I hope he doesn't come back. After this bullshit he pulled with Lee…I'm just not in the mood for him" Jake says with ease.

"Chance is still our brother Jacob. We just can't not go looking for him. When Sam hurt Emily did we give up on him? No. We stood by him and that's what we need to do for Chance too." Seth pipes up which shocks the hell out of me considering that he hates Chance.

"Yeah well Lee is our sister too…so now I'm even more confused on what we do" Quil says rolling his eyes.

I walk into the living room, and by walk I mean limp.

"We need to bring Chance home, he didn't mean to hurt me. He was just so angry and then snapped. If I'm willing to forgive him so should all of you." I say confidently as Jake rushes to my side to hold me up.

"Leah! You know you should be in bed resting! You're in zero shape to be up and walking when your back was just practically torn off" Jake says looking at me with worry and concern.

"Ughh I'm fine, we just need to focus…please we need to find him." I say pleadingly.

"There's no need to find me…." a voice comes from the doorway.


End file.
